


A little bit high

by Jennbrenn



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennbrenn/pseuds/Jennbrenn
Summary: A riff on the beautiful scene by another writer of Richie blowing pot smoke into Eddie's mouth.





	A little bit high

Richie?

Yeah?

I think I'm a little high.

Well that's good I guess it worked.

Richie?

Yeah? I really liked having your mouth so close to mine.

Me too.

Richie ?

Yeah Eddie ...

I think I'm a little high...

You already said that...

Eddie rolls slightly sideways puts his hand on Richie's chest and looks down at him... Richie?

Yeah?

Can I...can I put my mouth next to yours again?

Yeah, sure, Eds.

Eddie leans in looking at Richie's lips, then his eyes then back at his mouth again. Then he very very gently places a mostly bottom lip kiss on his mouth. Richie brings his right arm around to put on to Eddie's hip.

Richie?

Yeah?

Is this okay?

Yeah Eddie this is great. Can we do this when we're not high sometime you think?

Yeah that'd be awesome.

Eddie?

Yeah?

I'm going to grab your ass now.

Awesome.

Eddie rolls forward so that his hip bone is locked on top of Richie's and his left leg slides in between Richie's legs.

Richie?

Yeah Eddie... 

This is the best I've ever felt my whole life...

Hey Ed's... Me too.


End file.
